Urchin
by Cliff-H
Summary: After the events on the beach, Charles, Erik, Raven, Alex and Hank decide to try and forgive each other. Together they start up a haven for young mutants. Their tenuous relationships are both tested and strengthened by the arrival of their first student. A traumatised child who seems to wake all the sleeping ghosts of their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: So this is my first work of FF. I don't really know what I'm doing. Third person narration, but each section has a slightly different POV. Please note the tags. If anyone thinks I need to add tags or warnings please let me know.**

**Cross Posted at AO3.**

**Urchin**

**Chapter 1. The Hedgehog in the Closet.**

It was subtle at first, a dull itch in her scalp that gradually got worse. One of her teachers saw her scratching and had sent her home with a leaflet about head lice and how to get rid of them. Mother was furious, then relieved when Owens, the butler, didn't find any mites crawling on Angie's scalp. Then mother had retreated back into her cold the itching continued spread all over her, without any sign of bites or hives.

Mother reminded Angie of a Galapagos tortoise; old, isolated and lonely. She knew that Mother didn't want her, that she was an accident, the youngest of five when four were already grown and gone. After all, her parents were busy people with important jobs, they put work first, like any other politicians.

Daddy loved her, at least thats what he said, thats what he called it. Angie didn't know any better until, one day, she saw one of her friends being picked up from school by her own daddy. The way the man had swept the little girl into the air and squeezed her. Like she was made of gold. Like he had really missed her. Somehow she just knew that man didn't have a false smile when he was in public, and bad habits at home. She knew that man didn't creep down hallways and… _ssssshhhh… It's our secret!_

She was currently crouched in the closet in one of the spare rooms, where she had been locked, terror making her feel faint. Although her heart was beating violently, her chest felt numb. She knew something was really wrong two weeks ago, when her hair started falling out. The doctor had called it 'Alopecia'. He said no one knew why it happened, but that sometimes a shock could bring it on.

Then she noticed a bump under her scalp, then another and another. Then the previous night when Daddy… Before he… When he sat on her bed and touched the top of her head… She shuddered at the memory of his shout, a combination of fury and fear. And the pain as the entire back of her body was suddenly on fire, bristling with sharp spikes. Like a porcupine.

They'd retracted a second later, but it was too late, he'd seen, he knew. He'd been disgusted and…He'd become violent. She'd curled into a ball among the coats and mothballs, her head on her knees, as she listened to the shouting downstairs, her parents were debating weather to send her away somewhere, or throw her in the river like an unwanted kitten. She felt the spikes emerging again through her bruised and welted skin. Shredding through the back of her bloodied nightdress. Until she resembled nothing more than a hedgehog with bright blue quills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Westchester County 1963_

All things considered they'd been lucky, Charles thought, as he wheeled himself to the window. Casualties aside, the US government had done what it did best and covered things up beautifully. Erik, perhaps luckiest of all, had been allowed to go free provided he co-operate with the government should they ever have need of his… Skills.

There he was now, pacing in the gardens, torturing himself. Charles had been right, whatever killing Shaw had done to him, it certainly had not bought him peace. Since his return to the school He'd been distraught. Since the beach, Charles corrected himself, he'd been distraught since he heard Charles's terrified admission. " I can't feel my legs."

Charles tried not to read him. But his ability picked up static whether he tried or not. He knew that Erik was haunted by what he'd done, by what he'd almost become on that beach. Charles could feel the guilt well up in Erik whenever he saw him in the wheelchair. So now six months later they wandered the halls and grounds, with much unsaid between them. Carefully avoiding one another, for the most part, civil and detached for the rest.

On one hand Charles wanted to forgive, he truly didn't want Erik to suffer any more guilt…But on the other hand he be lying if he said he was entirely at peace with what had happened to him. And being back here, in this place, in such a vulnerable physical condition… It didn't leave him wanting to talk and share much. There were ghosts in the mansion for him that went beyond the usual regrets and memories.

Erik was committed to renovating the East wing, and kept himself quietly busy there, although occasionally enraged German swearing could be heard when the masonry refused to co-operate. Charles wondered if Erik found it therapeutic, to fix broken things.

Raven was another story. She'd grown up a lot since that day on the beach. But at the same time retained that enthusiasm she was born with. After Charles admitted his attitude had been holding her back, that his fear for her safely was the primary reason, tensions had eased between them. In fact, she acted a little like a buffer between him and Erik now. Charles had handed over most administrative control of the new school over to her, she revelled in it, arraigning lesson plans and preparing classes. She was tearing her hair out looking for teachers with the relevant… Qualifications. Charles had been slow to use Cerebro after the 'accident'. Raven had assured him of her support but he wouldn't feel right recruiting new mutants without Erik. Erik may have relegated himself to school janitor and handyman but, if he was honest, Charles missed his partner in crime.

As it stood they could manage the few currently enrolled for the new term, with He, Alex, Hank, Erik and Raven could teach them most of what they needed to know. Although children were generaly so terrified of Erik that he might not be an option. The main issue was that the students were of diverse ages. It wouldn't be easy to divide them into classes.

"NO!" Raven reiterated loudly, slapping the doorframe. "Anywhere between nine and fifteen you said!"

Hank raised his hands in a defensive gesture as he explained. "Well… Yes, in a way… I said that, in late onset mutants, abilities can manifest for the first time at around or just before the onset of puberty, so the students could theoretically be any age, although generally no younger than nine. But as you, and the professor know they can be active from birth."

" So you're saying we need a kindergarden?" Alex finished for him. " But they may have more control over their abilities at five than at fifteen, depending on the kid right?"

" Right but it varies so much , depending on the individual that…"

" I have it! " She smiled, clapping her hands together, causing Hank to jump a little. " We divide classes by age in the usual way for academic classes, history, math and whatnot." She waved her hand as though the subjects weren't important. " Then for the physical classes, for controlling and using their abilities we arrange by the amount of control they have over their…"

" But how to we measure their ability…" Alex interrupted.

" Charles?" Raven asked, " Charles are you listening to any of this?"

He looked up from the window. " Oh, yes, sorry Raven. you were saying?"

She sighed, " Never mind, we're just throwing ideas around for the new term."

" You mean you were throwing ideas at us?" Alex smiled. Her golden eyes blazed at him.

" I guess…." Hank said awkwardly " I should go and check on the stock I the lab if I'm going to be teaching chemistry." He and Alex left.

Charles cleared his throat, still looking out the window. " Hows the East wing looking? Will it be suitable for dorm rooms? "

" Why don't you go down there yourself and take a look?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow. " I know you can manage that."

"Mmmm."

She crossed her arms. " Charles, you're going to have to talk to him eventually."

" I talk to him all the time. We spoke this morning about steel lintels." Charles told her with half a smile

" I mean really talk. "

" Raven." He said softly, swallowing sudden emotion. " That won't help him, or me. We need time."

" What you both need," she said, squeezing his shoulder. " Is a swift kick in the a… "

The phone on his desk rang, she picked it up. " Hello, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" Clearly delighted at the introduction of their new venture. " This is his sister… Yes, who is this please?" She handed him the phone. " Won't give me a name" she whispered.

" Hello?" Charles asked cautiously, There was a long pause as he listened. His face paled slightly. " Y…Yes that is what we do… Wh... What kind of mutation?"

Raven sat forward on his desk, suddenly alert.

" I see, yes, of course, total confidentiality… Well we don't actually start term until next month… No, no we can be there today… Don't… Don't do that… I'll need to meet her to ascertain that sir… Sir please calm down… I'm sure we can help you sir… Very w…" He stopped talking abruptly and frowned at the receiver. " Raven…" He said, still frowning. " Please and get the car ready, we have to drive to Long Island This afternoon to pick up a new student."

Raven was beside herself. "Who was that?" She hissed "Who knows about us? "

" It seems that, much to his chagrin, Governor Fisk's youngest daughter has manifested mutant traits. He wishes for us to… And I quote 'take the little freak off his hands' ."

" Sounds like a doting father."

" Indeed. I think it might be in the child's best interests to get there sooner rather than later."

" Well I can't drive you." She said tersely.

" Raven? What do you mean?"

" Ohh." She smiled " I have a ton of work to do here today." She rose and walked to the door. "You should ask Erik."

" Raven!" He called after her angrily as she exited the room " Its ok I'll tell him to be ready in five." She called back. He could here her chucking to herself as she walked down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive from Westchester to Long Island was only and hour or so. They spent most of it in silence. Erik drove with the same quiet intensity he did everything else, his jaw tensing every few seconds. They were just coming into Yonkers when he spoke.

" I suppose it couldn't harm the school to have the children of politicians in the alumni" He said. " From a security perspective, they're unlikely to liquidate an institution that serves their own interests."

Charles flinched a little at the terminology. He wondered sometimes, how paranoid Eric actually was. " No I don't suppose they would." He murmured " If it ever came to that…But thats not why we're doing this."

Erik glanced at him briefly. Charles was pale as a sheet. " Are you alright?"

" Fine... thank you." He muttered quietly, turning his face to the window.

" How old is she?" Asked Erik.

" He didn't say."

" The father… Is he worried the public will get wind of it? Is that it?"

Charles nodded " Of course he is. A lynch mob at the mansion gates wouldn't look very good in the papers would it? Wouldn't do much for his reputation if his family line was besmirched with freak blood."

Erik was surprised at the bitterness in Charles's voice. It wasn't often the younger man got his temper up. " I don't care what you do with her, just take the little freak off my hands." He said quietly, almost to himself.

Erik looked at him sharply. " Is that what he said to you?"

Charles nodded. " He's willing to do anything to have her hidden away, out of sight, he'll tell people she was sent to a foreign boarding school and she need never darken his doorway again."

" What about her mother?"

"He didn't say… But if she's anything like my mother she won't even realise the child is gone." He said, gritting his teeth.

They arrived at the front gate but were quickly ushered into a side door by the butler, as though something illicit or shameful were going on.

Charles struggled with the chair on the gravel by the door, before Erik could help him they were greeted by a flustered looking middle aged man, who Erik recognised as the Governor. With him was a blonde woman in a Chanel Suit, his wife Caroline. Who looked as though she'd been hit by a truck full of valium.

"Thank God you're here."He shook their hands with Erik as they introduced themselves.

"Professor! Come into the study." He said quickly, eyeing the butler distrustfully.

" Um… I'm not the professor." Erik said stiffly, looking down at Charles who had managed to extract himself from the gravel. " Oh… Well… You'd better come in." Said the Governor, looking even more uncomfortable.

" Luckily the staff didn't see anything." He said as he poured himself a second whiskey. " I mean, they know somethings wrong but… It happened last night as I was tucking her in…The first thing I thought of were the rumours about your place, an institution for…You know." He lifted the whiskey bottle " Where are my manners, may I offer you a drink?"

"No, thank you Governor Fisk." Charles smiled in a disturbingly polite manner while Erik glowered at the man from his seat." We aren't actually an institution in the sense that you mean it." He addressed both the governor and his wife, although the woman was clearly utterly disinterested. " We are actually an accredited private boarding school, you daughter will be very…"

The man grunted. "Doesn't matter, the main thing is that she's out of the way, out of the public eye you understand? I'll pay whatever you want, double if you keep her all year."

Although his manner was nonchalant. Charles was observing the man closely. He smiled again "I'm sure that could be arranged, you can always be sure of our discretion sir."

Erik didn't need to be telepathic to see that his friend was barely holding himself together. His jaw visibly twitched as he spoke, as though he were shivering slightly with cold. Not something anyone would pick up on. But Erik knew that it was a sign that Charles was working with reserve energy, that he was emotionally taxed to his limit.

" And what do you think?" Erik addressed Caroline bluntly. " She's your child too."

" I think…" She said slowly, taking a gulp of her drink. That whatever that thing upstairs is, it stopped being my child the moment it mutated and attacked my husband." She said it without breaking eye contact. A shudder passed though the room, every metal object vibrated imperceptibly. Careful Erik! Charles thought at him. Follow my lead and we'll all get out of here intact.

"Well!" Said Charles, all faux good cheer, " may we, perhaps, meet the new student?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could see light under the closet door, it must be morning, but she didn't know how long she'd been in there. She was hungry and sore, the numbness had worn off now and the pain from the night before was making itself known. Everything hurt. She wanted to cry but was afraid to make a noise, what if he came back?

Suddenly there were voices and the sound of feet on the stairs. And voices, Daddy saying; "she's in the closet, I'm going to shut you in with her and you can unlock it yourself. When you're ready to leave, knock to be let out." Tears stung her eyes. He didn't even want to be in the room with her. Didn't trust her, she hadn't meant to hurt his hand, she didn't know it would happen.

Then there were more footsteps and she heard the door close. Two low voices, men, one sounded English… the other had an accent she couldn't place. There was a dull thud.

_"Miststuck_! I think I'm going to be sick!"

German. She'd met a lot of foreign diplomats and their children. She knew how to swear in couple of languages.

" Erik Please, just, control yourself a little longer. After we have her and are home free you can punch all the walls you like. But all it takes is that… man… changing his mind about us and…"

" Alright! Alright!" Hissed the other voice. Just… Let her out alrea… Whats wrong?"

" I… Erik… I can't feel her! At all… You don't think she's…"

There was a sudden squeaking sound, then a violent scratching as he quickly fumbled the key into the lock. She cringed into an even smaller ball and tried to disappear into the corner. Squeezing her eyes shut against the painfully bright light. When the violence she'd been expecting didn't come. She opened her eyes and peeped up at the figure in front of her.

"Oh thank God!" His voice cracked slightly with relief. " Thank Christ. Are you alright?" The man was down in front of her, while the other one hung back. It slowly dawned on her that he was sitting in a wheelchair. He looked young, terrified, maybe he was scared of her like Daddy and Mom.

"They left you in here all night" he swallowed thickly. " Its going to be alright Dear. My name is Charles Xavier, this is my… My colleague Erik" he gestured to the other man, who stood stiffly by the door as though afraid to approach the closet. " We're here to help you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Angie isn't it?"

Charles asked, his voice soft, the tone people use to speak to frightened animals. Erik remembered that tone from Red Cross nurses and young Russian soldiers after liberation. He had deliberately hung back so as not to frighten her. From his position by the door Erik could make out nothing inside the dark closet.

" Angie, I know you've just had a terrible fright. No one expects this to happen to them, I certainly didn't when it started happening to me." He heard a little intake of breath, the child had been surprised by that. "But would you please come out? I promise we won't hurt you. Me and Erik? We're different, like you…We'll take you somewhere safe, where there are other people like us."

"Yes?" Charles nodded encouragingly. "See? They retract when you relax, that's good." The child emerged slowly from the closet. Whatever had horrified her parents so much, there was no sign of it now. She was small, maybe nine or ten years old, her head was entirely bald, her eyes were huge and startlingly dark blue. Erik felt his entire body go suddenly cold when she stood up, slowly, as though it was a struggle. Her white nightie was shredded and bloody, barely covering her in places. He could see through the tears that she had ugly bruises on her back and shoulders, probably elsewhere too. A circle of finger shaped bruises around each forearm. In the light of the room he saw that she had a split lip also, and the beginnings of a black eye. He blinked, as though maybe he could dislodge them from his vision, they looked so out of place on the delicate skin of a child.

"Angie?" He startled a little, he had almost forgotten that Charles was in the room. Charles was staring at her, a picture of sorrow, his eyes starting to water, still he kept his voice calm as he spoke to her. "How did that blood get there?" The little girl opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She tried again, then touched her throat. " It's alright darling. You don't have to speak. Can you just nod yes or no for me?" She nodded." Did that blood get on your nightdress when the spines came out of your skin?" She nodded again. " That shouldn't happen again." He said to her, " It only hurts in the beginning, or so I'm told." She nodded again and looked at her feet. Ashamed, thought Erik, ashamed of her beautiful ability to protect herself.

He took off his jacket and held it out to her clearing his throat. " Here." He spoke for the first time. " Wear this." The child hesitated, gesturing her rags."Charles would you care to translate?"

" I can't." Charles said softly. " I don't get a thing from her. Its like she's wearing an invisible helmet. Perhaps her mutation blocks me."

Erik stared at the child, she gestured her bloody nightdress again then his pristine jacket. Looking upset. _She doesn't want to get blood on it._ He realised.

"It doesn't matter." He told her as gently as he could " I don't care about that."

As the girl stepped into his jacket, which fell well below her knees. Erik observed that Charles's hands were shaking so much he was having trouble moving the wheelchair. Erik helped her with the buttons, then wheeled Charles to the door and knocked to be let out.

Erik, Thought Charles I know you're angry, God knows I am. But when we leave this room please… Our priority has to be getting her out of the house.

Erik didn't have time to be insulted. As the door opened Angie immediately clutched his arm. It was the butler who let them out, neither of the parents were in evidence. But the Girl was clearly terrified. Out in the hallway she looked around fretfully, tightening her grip on Erik's elbow. He felt a sudden surge of rage. Clinging to a total stranger to escape her own flesh and blood, who didn't even see fit to say goodbye.

"Do you have anything you'd like to take with?" He asked her "You won't be coming back."

She looked up the stairs, presumably towards her room. But seemed unwilling to leave their side. "I'll go with you." Erik told her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

When Erik and Angie ascended the stairs and were out of earshot Charles took a moment to wonder at the fact that Erik seemed to be rather good with the child and that he was the one falling to bits. Then he turned to the Butler and put a finger to his temple The man's eyes immediately became unfocused.

" Whats your name?" Asked Charles

" Owens Sir, James Owens."

Charles smiled. " Hello James Owens. How long have you worked for the Fisk family?"

" Almost thirty years this Spring sir."

" Are they good employers?"

" They are adequate sir."

" Is Governor Fisk a violent man?"

" Yes Sir."

" Does he beat his wife and children?"

" No sir. Not until last night"

" He beat Little Angela Last night didn't he? Then he locked her in the wardrobe"

The old man's eyes began to water, a tear rolled down his face." He did sir. I heard the little one crying, but I thought it better to stay out of the way. It wasn't my affair you see. Not my place."

" You said he was a violent man Owens, but that he didn't beat his family? What did you mean by that?"

" He enjoys causing pain sir, he hunts animals and he goes to dog fights."

" Half the gentry around here do that." Charles said, pressing for more.

" He hurts people." The old man clarified.

Charles felt the blood drain from his face. "Does he…"

His line of questioning was cut short when Erik and Angie descended the stairs. Erik carried a small suitcase and she held a book close to her chest as though it was a teddy bear. "Grimm's Fairy Tales, good choice." Charles smiled at her. " Erik likes them too don't you Erik?" Erik didn't reply. He looked murderous. Time to leave. "Say goodbye to Owens Angie, we're going now." She nodded at the butler who nodded back, and with that they left the Fisk mansion without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Locked Box**

One of the first things that Charles learned about other people was that they didn't like having their privacy violated. So when he helpfully told the milkman that his mother wanted to kiss him, or his first grade teacher got a condolence card three days before her mother died…. They weren't best pleased.

As a child he decided that people were like onions, you could take off the peel and maybe the first layer and people thought you were just very perceptive. But any further than that and it started to hurt. For them and also for him. Like onions, they made him cry when he cut too deep.

There were some onions he would never peel. Raven was one. Because, he'd tried it once and she had pinned him to the floor and threatened to punch his face, and he felt one hundred percent of her outrage.

The other was his stepfather Kurt. Because he didn't like looking at what he found there. Although sometimes he would catch a glimpse of things whether he wanted to or not. It was bad enough without hearing the man's inner voice.

Now he considered the human mind to be more like a house with many rooms, and some doors were locked and some were wide open. sometimes they were tiny and hidden away and if you forced the lock you'd find them empty inside except for a box with a word on it.

Raven, had one. He'd found it when he was almost twelve, just before she pinned him to the floor. It was cardboard and had **Before**  
scrawled on it in sharpie pen. She kept it always in a dusty corner of her heart. Sometimes, when she was asleep, or very upset, she would throw images at him. A hole in the ground in central park, covered in corrugated iron. Cold alleyways and hunger and angry, bad, scary people. At those times he wanted to wrap her in cotton wool and never let her out of his sight again.

Alex had a heart shaped one, in which he kept the memory of his parents. His real parents who were killed in a plane crash, and some memories from prison were tied up in a brown paper parcel

Hank had a school locker, he used to spend a lot of time locked in it as a child. He was still afraid of the dark.

Erik had a lot of locked rooms in his mind, and from inside one echoed the screaming of SS guards and the barking of dogs, and inside another was Shaw, his awful smile, terrible pain and fear, in another were thousands of dead bodies stacked like firewood.  
But he also had a locked box. Charles had seen it the first time they met, underwater. It was a steel safe, inches thick and padlocked. Engraved on it was the word **Vinnytsia.**

Charles stayed away from it. He figured that after the horrors of Auschwitz and the Sonnderkommando, anything that Erik Lehnsherr wanted to lock away and forget was probably not something he'd be wise to look at.

Charles himself had one. A wooden chest, like an army locker, and scratched on the surface was **Home.** He hadn't looked inside for a very long time. but coming back to the mansion for the first time since the fire had made the box heat up and smoke, it scared the hell out of him. After the fire he had closed a chapter in his life, and that was the first time he'd felt truly safe in a very long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik had allowed the child to lead him up the wide staircase to her room. She didn't make a sound when she walked. Her room was in chaos. The curtains pulled down, the small writing desk turned over, shards of glass from a broken lamp littered the floor. She stood silently at his side. Staring in shock at the wreckage as though it were a bomb site. Erik cleared his throat. He wasn't used to being the most communicative person in the room.

" Stay here, you need shoes." He told her, thinking of the glass on the carpet. He found a pair of black Mary Janes under the bed and helped her step into them. As she stepped into the shoes he saw the bruises and swelling around her ankle. He was going to come back and kill that man, he decided.

"Do you have a bag or suitcase?"

She pointed to the top of her wardrobe, There was a small, grey leather suitcase. He took it down and made to lay it on the bed. For a moment he froze, the duvet had been torn open and feathers were everywhere, he could see that the sheet beneath was blood stained. Quickly pulling the remains of the cover back over the bed he began to look through drawers for clothing. He was suddenly assailed with the memory of his mother packing the family's belongings into a single suitcase while the Gestapo shouted at her "Schnell! Hurry! No toys, no books!"

He turned to the girl. "Do you have any toys or books you want to bring?"

She began to pick through the wreckage of her bedroom., while he rushed to get the essentials. Small stockings and vests, little dresses and shoes. Don't think. Just do. On top she added a stuffed Rabbit that had seen better days and a wooden music box. There wasn't much room left. She debated for a moment over several books, Then grabbed a thick copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales off the floor and held it close to her body like a shield.

" That all?"

She nodded.

" Are you in pain?"

She looked at her feet. Not wanting to make eye contact with him.

" Do you want me to carry you?"

She shook her head, turned and walked out of the room.

_Stubborn_. He thought. _Good_.

Once she and Charles were safely ensconced in the car, _it still felt like being stabbed in the heart - helping Charles into the car,_ he drove like he was escaping hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank wasn't in his lab. Instead she found him in the East wing. Erik had done impressive work over the last few months, being able to levitate stuff through the air helped move things along, of course.

He was sitting cross legged in the long, empty corridor, reading a book, turning pages with his toes. He looked up at the sound of her shoes tapping the hardwood floor.

" Hey!" She smiled cautiously and sat down beside him.

" Hey." He smiled back.

" It occurred to me about twenty minutes ago that I owe you an apology." she told him.

" Um… An apology? For what?"

" Well… Sometimes I forget that most people don't consider shouting a normal method of communication. I get excited sometimes, nothing personal."

" Um… Gee… I really don't even… Mind at all." He said, a little flustered.

" Yeah well, just so you know I wasn't mad or anything just… Me. I blame Charles for spoiling me as a child."

" I er… I like your… Personality." He murmured, twitching the page with his toe.

" That all you like about me?" she asked teasingly.

" Well… No I like… Lots of your… Things…" he stammered.

She took pity and cut him off with a laugh. " Its ok Hank… I'll leave you to your book."

" No! I mean…don't go. I wanted to ask you about…. This… The East wing."

" What about it?"

" What happened here?"

" You mean the fire? Well… I don't remember much of it. We used to sleep down here, me and Charles. At first we shared a room down at the end of the hall. Then, After Sharon died, Kurt… Thats Charles's Stepfather, decided to put me down at the other end. It didn't work too well. I used to have nightmares, so I'd sneak into his room some nights. Anyway… Did I mention Kurt's lab was down here too? He used to check on us at night after work. Had a real problem with us sharing a bedroom, said we were too old. "

" How old were you?"

" Charles was twelve. I was around ten… I really don't know what his problem was." She went quiet for a moment , considering something, When she continued her voice was rougher. "Anyway He'd sneak around up here to make sure I was in my own bed, used to get real ratty about it too, the shithead… So one night I woke up from a nightmare and did what I always did which was to run down the hall to Charles, but when I got there he wasn't in bed."

Her breathing had become a little erratic. Hank put a hand on her back. " If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to." He hadn't learned much about Raven's childhood. She and Charles didn't reminisce like some siblings.

" No… No It's just that I've never really talked about it before… Um… Anyway, he wasn't there so I went looking and I heard something in Kurt's lab. I wasn't allowed in there, ever. There were dangerous chemicals… It was Charles's voice, he was yelling and Kurt was yelling and… That never used to happen … Well… Kurt used to yell a lot but Charles never yelled back…. And I approached the door, it was open…I remember…" She frowned " I heard them, and I was very, very afraid for some reason… I stood in the doorway and… I don't really know what happened but something spilled and there was an explosion. I landed on my back. I think I must have been knocked out…

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

" I remember being carried outside under Kurt's arm, and Charles was under the other arm… I don't know how he did it… All I could smell was Kurt's burning flesh… Charles was just flopping around, I thought he was dead …. He dropped us outside on the gravel and he just… Fell down and died… So… " She laughed as she wiped her eyes. " I guess the bastard did one good thing in his life."

" Wow…No wonder he doesn't come down here."

" Yeah"

xxxxxxxxxx

When they returned to the main part of the house it was to find Alex already looking for them.

" Guys! Our first student is here! 'Cmon, lets introduce ourselves! "

They were in the kitchen. Charles was at the table, drinking what looked like a very large glass of scotch. He looked like he'd seen a ghost and was about as pale as one. At the stove was the rather incongruous sight of Erik stirring canned soup. Beside him on the countertop sat a child of indeterminate age and gender, with a bald head. Wearing a man's Jacket. Raven assumed, from the shoes, that it was female.

When they walked in, the child reacted by suddenly sprouting blue, three inch, spines all over her head, up to the hairline, and presumably her body. Only her lower legs were visible, but the backs of her calves from knee to heel were covered in them. She then jumped up on the countertop and tried to escape through the window. Her eyes like saucers, throat working in a silent scream. Raven cursed herself for not changing into her usual disguise. She supposed two blue monsters walking into the room would be enough to unnerve anyone. Hank looked devastated.

Charles panicked, normally he'd be able to calm a frightened child with telepathy, but in this case it seemed he could do nothing. He watched as Erik immediately turned the stove off and blocked her access to the window with his arm.

"No… No! " He told her firmly. "Stop!"

She was hysterical, desperately trying to get out. Shaking the window latch. Erik, gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. " Look at me!"

The girl was gasping for breath, her entire body shook as she stilled, emitting a low growl deep in her throat, like a wounded cat.

" They're friends! " He told her loudly and firmly. " They're like us!."

She turned slowly to look at them again, still on guard, her quills shivering slightly.

Charles moved over to the counter. " Angie. This my sister Raven, and our friends and colleagues, Hank and Alex. Everyone, this is Angie Fisk."

" Hi." The three younger mutants greeted her nervously.

" Shake hands." Erik said firmly. " It's polite."

Charles looked at him in astonishment. _Erik! Can't you see the child is terrified?_

" Just do it." He continued, nonchalantly, getting back to the soup.

To their surprise Angie extended her arm. Alex approached her first, Then Raven, and finally, with some trepidation, Hank. They shook her hand, careful to avoid her prickly wrist. She had calmed considerably and the spines now lay flat against her skin.

They all sat down to soup. Angie sitting on several cushions to elevate her. She was ravenous, stuffing bread and butter into her mouth as though she hadn't eaten in a week. But Erik said nothing further about manners or politeness. Pouring her a glass of water instead. Between bites she stared at Raven and Hank with obvious fascination.

Charles suddenly spoke in his mind. _Angie?_ The girl gave no sign of having heard him. _Angie can you hear me?_ When it became clear that she couldn't, he spoke to the others. _It seems that she had the ability to block telepathy. I can't read her and she can't hear me. It's as though her mind is a steel trap. Quite extraordinary… I wonder Erik… If you wouldn't mind moving the spoon she's using?_

Erik glanced at her spoon, then glanced again…Then stared at it aggressively. Nothing. He frowned at his own cutlery and it promptly twisted into a spiral. Angie's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Erik can control metallic elements Angie" Charles explained. She quickly held out her own spoon in front of him. Eager to see the trick again. "But apparently not while you hold them… Most interesting."

" You want to see mine?" Asked Raven. Angie nodded cautiously. Raven transformed into a second Alex. Angie gasped and thumped the table in surprise.  
Hank, who seemed to be warming up at last, passed Angie the salt with his foot. This actually got a smile out of her, but she continued to eye Raven a little suspiciously. She pointed at Alex and he laughed.

" Ummm… Maybe not at the dinner table… I…"

" He makes things explode." Explained Hank.

" Who me?" Asked Raven- as- Alex.

" No, the other you."

While the younger mutants entertained her, Charles observed the girl closely. He was fascinated. Here was someone who was naturally immune to the effects of Mutant powers. Yet she could see Raven's transformation just fine… No, she didn't neutralise them… It was the direct effect on her personally that she could stop. Raven altered her own body physically, Erik altered metal physically… He wondered if Raven were to touch the girl if her hand would suddenly be back to it's blue self. Because the child's powers were… _Defensive… Very defensive, and with good reason._ He noted the slightly hunched posture, the way she occasionally flinched when she moved _Hiding it well_ He thought _Keeping it inside like your mind and body are a locked box… I know that shame well enough._

He realised that Erik was staring at him he was suddenly gripped with fear. He hadn't been projecting… Had he? No, the others hadn't noticed anything.

" Charles are you all right?" Asked Erik quietly.

_What do you care really?_ asked a bitter corner of his mind that he kept hidden. _Do you want me to reassure you that whatever's wrong isn't your fault?_ He didn't need any half sincere sympathy. He was an adult man and could, no had to get on with his life.

" I'm just tired." He said aloud with a small smile… He realised that he did, in fact, want to reassure Erik. "But before any of us can rest I'm afraid I need to speak with Hank."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hank was a scientist. He certainly wasn't a paediatrician. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. He'd rather have been doing literally anything else. The small figure was shivering on the examination table, wrapped in cotton, bandages and a bathrobe, her eyes puffy from crying. He swore if he never had to wrap a child's broken ribs again it would be too soon. Raven stood beside her, gingerly holding her hand. Not quite sure if she was about to get skewered.

He looked down her throat with a flashlight, there was no sign of injury externally or internally.

"Ok Angie." Said Hank cheerfully as he could manage. " You're nearly good to go, just…" He took out a stick of gum and handed it to her " No lollypop, sorry."

She had been shaken up by the exam, and her exhaustion was obvious. She even allowed Raven to pick her up and carry her out of the room.

Afterwards in the study he related the facts. " Two cracked ribs, maybe three… A Sprained ankle… Must have hurt like hell to walk on by the way… Bruises and welts on her torso, deep bruising to the abdomen…Probably from a kick…" He paused for a moment to see if the professor was taking it in. Charles was sitting by the window, facing away from Hank, and Erik was pacing back and forth, neither of them making eye contact.

" Go on Hank." Charles said in a monotone.

" Um… Well, thats it, aside from assorted contusions on her limbs and face and a lot of dried blood, probably from when the spines first came through. The mutism… Well I can only tell you that theres no physical reason for it…"

" How far up her legs did the bruising go?" Charles asked suddenly. Erik looked at him sharply, as though the question had given him a small electric shock.

Hank sighed. "I know what you're asking and the answer is I don't know, because when I tried to examine her she freaked out and bristled at me… Sorry professor but I'm not going to force her to undergo that kind of examination…"

"Its all right Hank." Charles said. " I understand completely. Thank you for doing that, the hospital was out of the question… For obvious reasons."

" No problem, Raven and Alex are finding a room for her, she should probably spend a day or two in bed. I'm going back to the lab." Hank left behind the lingering thought _don't make me do that ever again_.

"So" Said Erik coldly. " What are we going to do with him?"

" With who?" Asked Charles. "Hank?"

" The _Fucking_ Governor of course!"

" Oh… Well I hadn't really thought about it to be honest… What can we do? If we take legal action the girl might go into foster care and I think we both know how that would end."

" Legal Action!" Erik laughed. " You're a fool, Charles, if you think it would ever get that far, when have the powerful ever let justice get in the way of their perversions?"

" Perversions? We don't know that Erik."

" What else would you call torturing a child?"

" Good point." He murmured. " So what would you suggest? Murder? Assassination of a public figure? Thats your game Erik not mine."

Erik stared at Charles for a long moment.

" Do you think he'll just leave her alone?" He hissed. "I _know_ that man! He has his claws in that child and he'll miss it eventually Charles and when he comes for her there will be nothing we can do to stop him because he _knows_ what this place is! All the peaceful ideology in the world won't help her then." He practically spat the words.

" I know him too Erik, I looked right into his mind… We'll keep all our students safe." Charles replied. "one way or another."

" One way or another." Said Erik as he strode out of the room and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, I'm afraid this chapter is mostly backstory and exposition, the plot will advance soon I promise!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is a scientific theory that a certain chemical is released in the brain in the moments just after birth, and again in the moments just before death. When synthesised, this chemical causes intensely realistic hallucinations. Some believe that the vivid imagination we experience during early childhood is, in part, due to the residual effect of this brain chemical.

_Raven remembered walking through Fields, and wherever she walked the flowers would follow her, sprouting beneath her feet…. Into the woods where gnomes and fairies lived, and then up the winding staircase, to the top of the tower…_

_Charles would blindfold her and walk behind her, holding her elbows. He'd narrate a story:_

_" Once upon a time there was a little princess… Who went outside and saw?.."_

_" The Beach!" She cried. And sure enough, there was the golden sand and the soft sound of the waves, and the beach was empty and there are coloured shells strewn around and the sound of seagulls and… Wether it was her own imagination or Charles's tinkering was never in doubt. She would give him the raw material and he would embellish it and form it into something truly magical. She could even feel the sand between her toes._

_" And then, she turned…" He steered her around "…and saw a…"_

_" Dolphin!"_

_All the worlds she explored were magical, special and just for them. He would always take her to places that were beautiful, even if she steered him into the Deep Dark Woods. Which was kind of scary, she'd always be grateful for his hands gripping her elbows when they went there. Although, they always had their best adventuress there too._

_Most of the time Charles suggested playing "The Game" himself. He loved creating worlds with her. Other times she'd come running to him with a new idea. But more and more often he wouldn't want to play, and when he tried The Game got strange and scary. Monsters and nameless Dark Things began to dwell in the woods..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik started work early the next day, while the rest of the household was asleep, after his altercation with Charles the previous night he felt the need for distraction. He honestly didn't know why he had reacted so strongly to Charles's logic, and didn't want to examine his motives just now. He was putting up drywall when he heard footsteps above his head. Who was in the attic room?

He went into the hall to see the ladder was down. He poked his head through the opening to discover Raven and Alex, in the dim light, among the sundry, dusty old furniture and paintings. They were sorting through boxes. She looked up and smiled.

" Oh! Hi Erik. Want to check out all the old stuff we can use for the dorm rooms?"

" Erik coughed a little. He'd disturbed decades of dust just by walking in, and almost tripped over a rocking horse.

"Ok I need a box that says " Ballet.".. Or maybe " Raven" … I forgot how much crap was up here." She murmured, sounding a little daunted.

There was , indeed, a lot of sheet covered furniture that could be repurposed for the dorms. Erik uncovered an old frame only to find it was, in fact, an oil painting of a couple. He almost cried out. The woman was pale, fashionably thin, with blonde hair and shdarp features. The man was the very image of Charles, starched collar and neat hair aside.

Alex stood behind him and laughed "Haha! My God! is that the Professor?

" No thats his father, Brian and his mother, Sharon." Replied Raven. " Jeez! I haven't seen that thing in years! Kurt removed it from the dining room after he moved in."

" Wait…" Alex looked confused " What do you mean "_ His_ parents? "

Raven froze. Looking at Erik, who knew she was adopted, Charles had told him. She'd never kept the nature of her kinship to Charles a secret exactly. She'd just neglected to mention it and, in all honesty, she almost forgot sometimes.

" Ummm. Well…Thing is, I'm not actually a blood relative. "

" Oh!" Alex sounded genuinely surprised and intrigued.

" Leave it." Erik told him bluntly. Alex scowled at him briefly before turning back to Raven. She couldn't just leave it there, she decided.

" No… Its ok Erik… It's no secret… We agreed to be honest with each other didn't we? "

Erik shrugged "Its up to you."

She continued. "Apparently Brian and Sharon were absolutely besotted with each other. Never apart. Brian died in an accident when Charles was seven. After that Sharon went a bit… Well…A lot crazy. She tried to kill herself and was hospitalised for months. When she came home she was like another person. Disconnected and… Flat… "

Erik had suddenly become very still and focused on her. He obviously didn't know this.

"Lobotomy?" Asked Alex.

"Either that or too much electroshock, or just too many little yellow pills. Either way she was rarely home, couldn't stay in one place too long. She didn't seem interested in Charles at all and wouldn't even engage him in conversation. He was a smart kid, with no one to talk to."

" I'd never have guessed." Alex smiled sadly. " That must have been terrible for him. But where were you?"

" Yeah well That's where I come in. A couple of years later… I was a street kid. A runaway we think… I don't really remember much from before… Charles found me in the kitchen one night looking for food. He pretty much adopted me on the spot."

Erik's expression didn't change. But Alex's eyebrows were somewhere near his hairline at this point. He never imagined Raven was anything except a Xavier. They shared everything, including money. " And his mother was ok with that?"

" She was away in San Moritz at the time, stayed away for six months. So it was just him, the chauffeur a maid who came every other day and a butler named Evans. Oh, he had a tutor too… But it was summer so he wasn't there.

" He didn't go to a private school?" Asked Erik.

" No… He… Didn't get on so well at school. What with the mind-reading and all. So Brian had this tutor, Lawrence Cole - super genius, come and teach him. Not that he needed him for long, by the time I came along Charles knew more than Cole did."

" So, when Sharon came home she never questioned this extra child in her house?" He looked incredulous.

Raven shrugged "He told her the truth, Said I was a friend who was staying for a while. I don't think she liked me particularly but she didn't really care one way or another, as long as Charles was happy and out of her hair. She was all " Oh thats nice dear." She put on a pseudo English accent. "When he started calling me his sister she didn't comment on it. I think she kind of liked it, maybe she wanted a daughter. I remember she gave me a pair of diamond earrings once. One of the few times I really interacted with her. "

" Wow." Alex was genuinely taken aback. " I thought _I_ had a weird upbringing."

" Oh we Xavier's have cornered the market on weird." She laughed.

" So when Sharon died what happened?"

" Well she'd re-married by then and her second husband, Kurt, really did think I was her kid. I don't think she ever bothered to correct him. "

" Jesus."

" It _does_ sound like a soap opera doesn't it? It gets even more so… He dies in the fire and we're free agents aged sixteen and twelve. "

" Free Agents?"

She opened her arms wide "_Massive_ trust fund. Charles got emancipated."

" My God Raven do you know how lucky you are? " Said a flabberghasted Alex. " I mean, I went through a new lousy foster home every few months, you do realise you landed with your ass in the jello right?"

Erik said nothing, frowning a little at Alex's assessment.

" Oh yeah, of course I do. I wouldn't have survived without Charles, for all that he drives me crazy sometimes with his, control freakishness I think… I'd learned to survive on my own.. But he really showed me how to live you know."

" Mmmm. " Erik said quietly. Fishing through a box of broken Christmas tree lights. Alex cried out " Raven!" She jumped.

" What!?"

" There… That box says " Raven." He pointed to it.

" Ha! " She clapped her hands together and dragged it into the light and opened it. " This is it! My GOD GUYS! Look at this stuff! Man this takes me back!" She pulled out a colourful tie and greet beret.

" You were a girl scout?"

" Yup! I got all my outdoor badges too. I was also a majorette!"

" You're kidding me."

She looked offended "Charles insisted! He said I had to socialise!..Oh WOW! here it is! She fished out a black leotard. " My ballet stuff! This is what I wanted for hedgehog girl. "

" I'm sure you can come up with a better nickname." Erik teased. Raven ignored him.

" It stretches enough that it won't tear, and the spikes can pass through the weave easily. She can wear this until she gets the hang of controlling it. We'll have to try and get that in check by the time school starts. It would be a shame if she turned another kid into a pincushion."

" Right… or herself." Said Alex " I wouldn't mind exploring their offensive function though. If she can defend with them then they could probably be used for attack too. Might take a trip home and show her old man a thing or two."

" Too friggin' right. " Growled Raven. Lifting the box ." I'm going to see what else I can find in here, this is awesome! She grinned, clearly enjoying her trip down memory lane. She and Alex descended the stairs awkwardly, balancing the box between them.

Erik slowly regarded the oil painting. Vain, wealthy people. Sons, daughters, father, mothers, There isn't too much one can say about death that hasn't been said already. It's something that, for whatever reason, seems to fascinate our species . We explore all it facets in many genocides and wars and rampages…All Erik knew was that when you take a life it takes something from you. Its not done lightly, you change and warp. He knew that he found no comfort, no closure in killing Klaus Schmidt. It didn't spare him any pain, it didn't bring back his mother or the thousands of others who died at the man's hand. Each death left an empty space inside… Immutable.

As he sorted though the relics of another life, carefully saved from the fire. He wondered what the old house in Germany would have in its attic now, if it hadn't been emptied of life and then levelled by bombs. His hand shook slightly as he covered the painting again, sweeping dust off the floor as he moved the sheet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a few seconds after she woke, Angie didn't know where she was. The first thing she was aware of was that her body ached. Which wasn't unusual for her. She stared at the high ceiling above her head then looked either side at the big, wooden double bed that wasn't anything like her own. It all came back in a flood of memory. Daddy… The closet… The two men who saved her. She was at their school. She couldn't remember going to bed? She wondered what time it was.

There was a sudden feeling somewhere in between relief and sorrow… She had been given away by her family. Thats was a bad thing wasn't it? She should feel grief… So why didn't she? She didn't know what they planned to do with her here. No doubt no one would care either. She remembered the furry one and how he'd tried to examine her. She was scared of doctors, they asked questions she wasn't allowed to answer. She hoped against all experience that this place was really ok. She had no reason to trust anyone here… Did she? Yes they had rescued her from the closet. They'd taken her away from Daddy… They were different, like her. But they did it for the money right? And anywhere Daddy sent her couldn't be good…She allowed herself to believe it, just for a second, before doubt bloomed again.

She got up and looked first at herself. She was wearing one of her own nightdresses from home. Her right ankle was bandaged up in stiff room was old fashioned and stuffy, the bed she was sleeping on was canopy bed, the furniture was mahogany or teak. She knew that from home. On the wall was a painting of a horse. She got out of bed. Her ankle blazed in sudden agony and she fell over with a yelp, thudding hard on the floor.

She sat there for a while, trying to figure out what to do next. Her chest hurt too, quite badly, but she knew that was because her ribs were broken, the furry one had told her that before he wrapped them in bandages yesterday. She considered calling for help and opened her mouth but couldn't make a sound come out, just choking noises.

After a while she heard footsteps outside and a knock on the door, She tried to call out again. Clearly the chocking noises worked because the door swung open immediately and in ran Raven, the blue girl. Who knelt beside her on the carpet.

" Hey…" She said softly. " Did you fall out of bed?"

Angie stuck out her leg and waved her bandaged foot in front of Raven.

" Oh Honey! I'm sorry! This must have fallen during the night…Here. " She picked up a small metal crutch from the floor beside the bed. " Erik made that for you, are you hurt?" She asked as she helped Angie to her feet.

Alex shook her head and examined the crutch, it was exactly tall enough to fit under her arm, and looked just like the one she'd seen Tiny Tim using in the school play, except that one had been wooden, this was smooth, light and silver, with a bumpy texture on the top and bottom to prevent it from slipping. She smiled. No one had ever made something for her before.

" Hopefully you won't need that for very long. Your ankle will be fine in a week or two. Certainly by the time the other kids arrive next month." Raven told her. " But I'm forgetting why I came up!" She went and picked up the cardboard box she'd left by the door. " This is some stuff that used to belong to me when I was your age or thereabouts… How old are you Eight, Nine?"

Angie held out both hands, fingers splayed.

" Ten! Goodness me I'm sorry! I never was good at guessing." Raven smiled as she opened the box, There are some old clothes that you can try on for size, although you should probably wear this for now." She took out the leotard. "On account of the spines."

Angie blushed and looked very hard at the carpet.

" Don't feel bad, they're very beautiful you know! All you need is a little control over when and where and you'll be perfect! "

Angie couldn't help gaping at her, she hadn't really even looked at the spikes let alone thought of them as beautiful, just as a defect, a terrifying illness. But looking closely at Raven she thought she understood. The scales on her body shimmered in the morning light like a peacock's feather.

" Always blue huh? You, me Hank. Its interesting isn't it?"

Angie nodded. Raven held her gaze, golden eyes earnest and understanding.

" When I was very young people called me a freak and..." She swallowed thickly "...Tried to kill me because of how I looked, and what I could do. It wasn't until I met Charles that I learned I wasn't cursed… That it was a gift. After that it still took a long time for me to realise I was beautiful, just the way I am, someone else taught me that."

Angie growled low in her throat, scrubbed her hand over had face violently and shook her head.

" Whats wrong… Wait!" Raven went to the side table and came back with a notebook and pen " Write it down."

Angie looked at the blank page for a moment, wondering how she could explain her anger. It had been sudden and illogical. Eventually she wrote:

**I don't want to be beautiful.**

Raven looked a little nonplussed " Isn't that what all girls want?"

Angie shook her head.

" Ok." Raven accepted. " There are more important things than looks."

After that Raven had given her a small tour of the spare room and adjoining bathroom and told her about the rest of the house " Yes you heard right, we have an actual elevator… For Charles of course." She winked. " You won't want to walk up and down the main staircase is on that ankle, trust me."

She then left Angie to browse through the box, with the promise of pancakes for breakfast if she stayed in bed and rested. But Angie had to do something first.

There was a fluffy towel and washcloth folded on the laundry hamper in the corner of the bathroom. She tested the faucet , sure enough the water was hot. looking around for soap or shampoo she turned and caught sight of herself in the mirror. For a moment her heart stopped. She thought she was looking at someone else. The bruises on her face stood out starkly in the morning light., Her body looked tiny, thinner, fragile. She removed the nightdress and examined the bandages wrapping her torso. They had helped the pain considerably. They were taped at the back. The idea of asking someone to help her was utterly alien. but at the same time she had to wash herself, she felt disgusting. She'd have to just bathe with the bandages on and let them dry under her clothes. She ran the bath, berating herself Why do you still look for shampoo every time! Idiot! She ran her hand over her bald head. She used to have lots of curly, dark hair. Daddy always told her it was _so, so beautiful_… She wasn't sad when it all fell out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles had decided that was the day. He owned the property and it was about time he acted like it. He'd been avoiding the entire East wing for months now, it was getting ridiculous. What kind of headmaster would he be if he couldn't inspect the dorms from time to time. If teenagers were anything like they used to be, there would be the occasional inspection necessary, for contraband alone.

He still couldn't get used to the damn elevator, every time he wanted to go upstairs he got half way to the staircase before he remembered. He had wanted to start with the second story because he could feel Erik working downstairs, where most of the fire damage was. Where Kurt's lab had been, and where… It didn't matter any more, he told himself. It's my house now.

Erik was, working on the ceiling, drilling screws into a large oak beam with no tools whatsoever. He was standing far below, watching his work with a critical eye. Charles was amazed by the work. Erik had made an effort, not only to rebuild all the rooms but to restore the old style.

" Erik?"

Erik started and turned.

" Charles…" he tried not to sound too surprised. "This is unexpected... I thought you didn't come down here"

" I'm impressed Erik… The last time I was here everything that wasn't blackened or charred was soaking wet."

" You haven't been here since the fire?"

Charles shook his head. "It started just there", he pointed at one of the empty door frames. "In that room."

" That was the lab?" Erik asked, "that explains the drain in the floor."

" Yes, Kurt used to work in there every night. " Charles looked into the room, Erik had covered the concrete with pine floorboards, tough, cheap and easy to clean.

" Do you think it's wise to have floorboards instead of carpet in the dorms?" Asked Charles with a smirk. " Theres a lot of scope for hiding places under floorboards, and cigarettes are very small."

Erik looked scandalised for a moment. " Charles, don't tell me you were a smoker?" He broke into a grin. " I pictured you as a goody two shoes who wore a tweed jacket and glasses, don't crush my illusion!" He scolded as he followed Charles though the rooms.

" Oh I had all sorts of hiding places." Charles reminisced " In fact I'm surprised you didn't find any vodka bottles or boxes of fags falling out of the walls."

Erik laughed despite himself. The tension between them was still present, but inert, for now. He wondered for how long. The look on Charles's face as he explored his old abode was odd, Despite his cheerful banter Erik had never seen him look so… Bitter? Nostalgic? Sad? It was a combination of all three.

" This was Raven's room" he said. " Not that she spent much time in it."

" No?"

" We used to share that one," he pointed to the opposite end of the hall. " But she got her own when she was older." A look of anger crossed his face that was unmistakable. Erik new better than to ask about these things. Who was he to poke around in about someone else's painful past, with his history? But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit curious. He'd always, deep down, assumed that because Charles was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and the ability to manipulate, that he must have had a privileged existence. But Raven had painted a picture of isolation and self sufficiency. He said nothing, and Charles continued on his own.

" She had nightmares." Charles said, his voice lower, as though he was afraid someone would hear him. " Almost every night after Kurt kicked her out of our room. Very late at night. I'd hear her sneaking down the hall, stopping half way to make sure he wasn't still working... He'd always check you see... and then running. She'd land on my bed like a bag of hammers." He smiled. " She'd sleep then, I could always feel her nightmares starting of course."

" You'd wake her?"

" No I'd replace them with something better."

Erik was a little surprised. " You couldn't do that from down the hall?"

" Well not yet Erik I was twelve! I didn't have proper control over on my ability until I was at least seventeen."

" Really? I always thought you…"

" What? That I was a prodigy? Some kind of child superman that could get whatever I wanted?" He looked around the empty room almost paranoiacly. " No my friend I was just a child like any other. I used my ability to play games and pranks and cheat at cards." He grimaced slightly. " Not for anything that mattered."

"Charles I didn't mean…"

" I know." Charles said quietly. "Sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me. Its nothing, really…Just, being home again after all this time… "

"Memories?"

" Good and bad." Charles admitted, " I don't think I realised before that I'm still very angry about…Some things."

Erik wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, he wanted to fall on his knees before that chair and beg forgiveness for putting him there. He wanted to shake the man and demand to know why he was so sad, and also to embrace him for calling him 'friend' again. He did none of these. Just stood, for a while, in silence with him.

" I think maybe seeing the little girl in such a state… Especially since I can't get into her head to help her, is making me more tetchy than usual." Charles admitted.

" I understand." Erik replied. He did, There were long buried things in his own heart. Things he would never speak of out loud, that were stirred to wakefulness by the events of yesterday. And it terrified him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angie was so happily engrossed in Raven's treasure box she forgot all about breakfast, cooling on a tray beside the bed. She hadn't bought much from home, she realised, and the box was full of wonderful things. A skipping rope, a football, a spinning top, some cards, a barbie doll, colored pencils and books. She already missed her books from home and most of these she hadn't read, Anne of Green Gables, Treasure island , Jane Eyre and many more, this was going to be fun! There was also a hardcover right at the bottom called Red Planet which looked like an adult science fiction novel. She opened it up and saw that its wasn't novel at all. Someone had taken the dust cover for Red Planet and used it to hide a canvass bound diary, handwritten in neat cursive.

She hesitated for what felt like an hour, looking at the introduction. It was wrong to snoop in someone's diary, no matter how old. But it certainly was intriguing.

_The Diary of Prince Magnus The Third, of Adventures With His Sister Princess Penelope The Second in The Deep, Dark Woods and Other Places._

Her eyes widened. She couldn't resist peeping…

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

_Today Penelope and I went in search of a particular sage that is rumoured to live in the centre of the Deep, Dark, Woods. We were both quite frightened to venture so far into that enchanted place, but it was important that we spoke with him. You see, the King and Queen have gone missing and it has grown dark and cold in the palace without them. We hoped that this wizard could tell us what had happened to them._

_The woods are dark and green, like twilight, even during the day time. At any given moment we could see small, gleaming eyes watching us from underneath tree roots and the inside of holes. Penny gripped my sleeve very hard, but she is brave and didn't want to turn back. A small figure ran onto the path. it was a little man , about two feet high, he wore a red cap and green cloak. He tried to convince us to leave the path and come back to his home. He said he had food there and a warm fire for travellers. We knew better than to go with him though, and were as polite as we could be as we left him, we didn't want him getting angry and start following us. _

_Penny shouted, she'd seen a shadow moving, but it was just a deer…_

Angie stared at the page and blinked a couple of times. She wondered who had written this strange adventure. And when?

_Eventually we found him, he was sitting in a glade, surrounded by animals, he had his eyes open, but he was sleeping, communing with the forest. He was small and wizened,with a long beard and a crumpled, pointy hat…_

_" __Um… Excuse me sir…" I said as we approached him. His eyes suddenly focused on us both and he looked angry_

_" __Who are you and what are you doing in my woods?" He asked us. Penny nearly jumped out of her skin. We introduced ourselves and explained the problem of our missing parents. He seems to calm down and eventually he reached into a pocket and drew out a small key. _

_"__Find the lock for this here key." He told us "and you will find your king and queen! " _

The sound of footsteps in the hallway pulled her out of the fantasy. She quickly secreted the book under her pillow and sat up in bed. It was Alex, carrying a tray.

" Well hello there spikes! Heres your lunch. "

She smiled at him in thanks. Although she was a little uncomfortable with a man in her room while she was incapacitated. He placed the tray on the bedside table.

" How are you doing?" He asked " Bored yet?"

She shrugged and pointed to the pile of books.

" Ah! " He said " A bookworm! Good thing too, if you're going to be out of action for a while. Never could hack reading much myself. Made sick days tough."

She smiled again. She liked this one. She thought. He seemed… Normal… Almost.

" Anyway." He fished around in his pocket. " Thought, since your voice is on the fritz you might appreciate this." He passed her a small metal bell. " You need anything, day or night, you just ring. Especially night, we all sleep on this floor. "

She reached forward to accept the gift, he frowned a little and reached over to touch her pillow. The action triggered a response in her she wasn't even aware of until she opened her eyes and found herself curled in a ball, a spiky ball, every quill on her body had emerged. Pushing through the layers of gauze and fabric. She was shaking, and a strange, angry sound was emanating from her throat.

" Woah!.." Alex had both hands out in from of him, defensively. " Cool it kiddo. I wasn't trying anything." Don't get me wrong, its incredible that you can do that…" To her surprise he looked impressed and a little delighted. He reached for her pillow again, slowly this time. " I just noticed that your pillow was wet."

A sense of dread settled in her belly, the bandages, sodden and uncomfortable had seeped though. She hid her face in her hands, mortified.

" Hey?" Alex sat on the edge of the bed, his voice all concern. " Its ok… It happens to the best of us."

She blushed even deeper when she realised he thought she'd wet the bed. the spines began to retract as, shaking her head vehemently, she pulled the edge of the leotard down to show him.

" Oh!" He said, touching the edge of the gauze, understanding. " Why the he…Heck are your bandages soaking wet?

She didn't want to say , but she supposed she'd have to now, she picked up the pen that Raven had left her and wrote **Bath** on her hand.

" Ah.. Ok." Alex was clearly trying to suppress a smile. " You didn't want to ask for help huh?"

She nodded

" I get it. " He said. " But you're rumbled now kid, so let me help you take them off before you get cold and sick. "

She drew back a little, she didn't want him touching her, or undressing her.

He sighed. " I'll get Raven ok?"

At that she shook her head and grabbed his hand. She didn't want people making a big deal about it, she could imagine Raven scolding her or maybe she'd be punished?

" How about." He said softly, turning her and pulling the end of the bandage free. " I close my eyes and pull the end until they're all unwrapped and then you can do the rest?"

She nodded and waited for him to shut his eyes before slipping the sleeves of the leotard off. Alex pulled the end and the bandage unravelled, twisting around her body, as she pulled herself free. She sighed with relief as the chafing wet cloth was removed, the quickly pulled the damp leotard back on.

" Done?" he asked. Then opened one eye to check. " Ok then, you change into something dry and I'll change your sheets."

As she shuffled out of bed, using her crutch, she wondered why he was helping her. She wasn't anything to him but he seemed almost happy to be doing it. She hoped he didn't have an agenda. Still..He handn't tried anything yet, and if he did, she had her spikes now… If only she knew how to control them.

But as it turn out all he did was help her, rooting around in the linen closet, changing the sheets and helping her back into bed. He even hung the leotard over a chair to dry. She felt a strange anxiety as he tucked her in. " There you go kid." he said softly before talking his leave. " Don't be afraid to ring that bell ok?"

She heard the sound of the door close. He was gone. He'd come in and helped her and then he'd gone, without doing anything bad, without wanting anything in return. She buried her face in the pillow and began to cry, without knowing why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Charles… I know I'm the woman… But if you want a babysitter you've come to the wrong place, you bought the kid here, you talk to her." Raven told her brother as she excavated the overflowing file cabinet.

" That's not why I asked Raven… Its just that… Alex said she reacted badly when she thought he'd touch her."

" Well… He seemed to manage fine. Anyway I'm busy Charles, as you can see." She looked daggers at him but couldn't sustain it, he looked so pathetically worried. " Charles…"

" Its just that…" He stammered. " I'm not good with children… Not young children and you're a girl…"

" Woman. What are you talking about? You're very good with kids."

" Of course… A woman and I just think she'd be more likely to take it on board if you said something."

Raven sighed heavily and walked over to him. She leaned on the chair with both hands, almost pinning him in place.

" Charles… Listen to me… You are going to be a headmaster of a school for children… Not just any children… _Mutant_ children. what do you think thats going to mean? Happy go lucky kids who've never experienced anything rotten? Think again Brother."

He wilted. "You're right… I know… Its just this…particular…"

She leaned in close to him " You're having award time with this one aren't you? You haven't been yourself since you came back."

He stared hard at his knees, fidgeting in his chair. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Finally he said:

"It's very hard for me, to have _no_ insight into her thoughts."

Raven smiled sadly. "I know… It hurts doesn't it? Not knowing what she's thinking… Knowing she's in pain but not being able to help her... Welcome to my world bro."

He nodded silently and smiled at her. "I'm fine Raven... Really."

"Go on Charles...You saved her life... Go and visit the poor kid."

His smile disappeared. "I suppose you're right."

" I'm always right, " she replied, getting back to her files.

" How could I forget?"

" Stop stalling Charles… Let me get back to work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke at the sound of his chair, and startled suddenly, glaring at him.

" Hello darling, I'm sorry for waking you." He said in a whisper, she shrugged and sat up slowly, her ribs clearly aching still. He swallowed thickly, feeling a little nervous.

" Angie…" He said finally. "I want to talk to you about the situation today with your bandages."

She paled. He smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring manner, he didn't want her to think she was in trouble.

" I know… I know its not easy for you to believe me… _I know_… But you don't have to be afraid to ask for help if you need it... With anything.. We'll do our best to help you here."

She nodded slowly, He wondered if she understood.

" And no one will be cross with you if you can't do that yet… It might take some time to get used to things here. I know it's very different to home."

She nodded again.

" I know you probably have some questions for me. And now that you're safe and patched up I thought, maybe you might like to ask them?"

She frowned and clutched her throat.

" Your voice is still hiding away isn't it?" He asked, " Don't worry, I'm sure it will come back soon... I thought that might be the case, so I suspect_ that_…" He indicated the notepad… " Might be a better option."

She picked it up and wrote:

**Where is this?**

He laughed. " Of course you must be wondering that. We're in Westchester. At my school, and family home."

She wrote a line underneath and turned the pad to him.

**Are you a teacher?**

" I'm… I'm the principle. "

**" ****Where are the other children?"**

"They won't be here for another month."

She nodded. As though something was made clear to her. Then paused for a long moment, frowning. Finally she wrote:

**How long am I staying for? **

Charles froze, how to explain this? " Well… He began carefully. "We were rather hoping you'd like it enough to stay as long as you want."

Angie's face was impassive at this, she continued to write.

**Do I have to go home on weekends? **

"No…" _Your parents don't want you_… "No you don't have to go home at all. "

Her eyes widened a little at this.

**Did he pay you?**

Charles sighed inwardl**y "**Your father payed me the same fee all the parents pay. But… Even if he stops paying you're still staying."

She appeared reluctant to write her next question.

" Go on darling..."

**What do I have to do?**

Charles frowned. " I'm afraid I don't understand the question."

The little girl tapped the page with her pen. Looking him straight in the eye.

" What do children do at boarding school? Well… Study your subjects, learn to control your ability, socialising, sports?"

She shook her head vehemently. The next line was scribbled fast and barely legible.

**If he stops paying… What do I have to do to stay here? **

A chill crept up Charles's spine, a horrible understanding formed between them. he kept his voice steady and gentle. " You don't have do _anything_."

She looked frustrated at this her pen practically stabbing the paper.

**WHY?**

He wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. Was she asking why he would keep her free of charge or why he took her in the first place? He closed his eyes for a moment trying to imagine a response he would have understood at her age.

"Because it's very painful for me to think of Children being... Hurt... None of us want to see anything bad happen to you. "

She stared at him. Her face crumpling , she was clearly confused. She shook her head again, tears springing to her eyes.

His voice cracked slightly in response "You're safe here Angie... I promise, we won't hurt you."

She wiped her eyes hurriedly.

**O.K.** She wrote.

_Just like that, trust begins to form_. The trusting nature of children terrified him. "O.K." he replied, his voice breaking a little. "Now… Would you like to do anything? Maybe take a short walk around the house?"

She appeared to consider it for a moment then shook her head and lay back on her pillows. She looked exhausted.

"Would you like me to read you a story? Raven always liked me to read to her when she was little."

She nodded hesitantlly and he smiled, picking up the Book of Fairy Tales she'd taken from home.

" Any preference?" he held the contents page open.

She lifted her head and pointed to a story. Charles' face lit up and he laughed. " Now I see why you chose this book." She smiled at him. He sat back and began to read:

"Once upon a time there was a peasant who had money and land enough, but as rich as he was, there was still something missing from his happiness: He had no children with his wife. Often when he went to the city with the other peasants, they would mock him and ask him why he had no children. He finally became angry, and when he returned home, he said, "I will have a child, even if it is a hedgehog.

Then his wife had a baby, and the top half was a hedgehog and the bottom half a boy…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Erik was in the kitchen, trying to mix two resins into a serviceable wood glue in peace when he heard the telltale squeak of the chair. He looked up to see Charles entering the room. He unconsciously smiled in surprise. Angie was walking beside him, leaning on her crutch.

" Hello Erik." Charles greeted him. "The resident cripples are coming to get some tea."

Angie giggled, without making a sound. It was actually rather disturbing. Erik found he couldn't look at the child. Her eyes so piercing and earnest. They cut into him in a way he didn't like.

" You're looking better little one." He said softly, focusing on his mixing.

" Thats not one of the good china cups is it?" Charles asked. Erik raised an eyebrow but didn't reply.

Charles deposited Angie at the table while he went to make tea. She sat staring at Erik in slightly awkward silence for a few moments. Eventually he felt a gentle tap on his arm and looked up. She was holding a folded peice of paper out to him. He took it from her and unfolded it.

There was a picture of a girl. Drawn in pen in the way of children. a triangle for a body and sticks for fingers. This particular girl was brandishing a crutch. The only things missing were the obligatory hair and the broad smile. The figure had no mouth at all. Scrawled in childish cursive underneath was:

**Thank you for my beautiful crutch Mister Erik! **

Charles fumbled the kettle for a moment, so unexpected was the sudden, massive, surge of pain that radiated from his friend. He turned to Erik in shock, to find him focused on his task, seemingly unchanged. Mumbling " You're welcome."

He should have been on the floor, he should have been in pieces, he should be dead… _Dear God Erik!_

He wanted to dive into the other man's mind, he wanted to root out that pain. He couldn't stand it. He had to leave.

" Excuse me for a moment." He choaked, before swiftly exiting the room. Leaving Erik and Angie staring after him.

" He… Takes turns like that sometimes." Erik told her, knowing perfectly well why Charles had taken a 'turn' this time. Erik finished stirring the resins together and looked up at Angie.

" I could use a hand with this. Would you like to help me?"

She nodded enthusiasticly.

" Well come along then…" He told her, holding out her crutch "We have furniture to fix." They walked together out of the kitchen. Passing Charles's study on the way to the East wing. Erik felt the unwelcome violation of Charles trying to read his mind.

_Get out of my head! _He snapped mentally. Feeling Charles withdraw instantly.


End file.
